


Wild Cherry's Candy Emporium

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara/Alex in a candy shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Cherry's Candy Emporium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crna_macka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/gifts).



> This wasn't anywhere in my planned projects, but crna_macka (aka chokingthecherry) really wanted this after seeing a post on tumblr. So, here we are.

* * *

Kara sighs as she slips out of the CatCo building. She's off to fetch Miss Grant something resembling dinner, and she's glad for the reprieve.

" _Make yourself useful and find me something to eat. Maybe while you're out you can observe how_ competent _people function at work."_

Miss Grant's last words are still ricocheting in her brain, and though she's used to shrugging such things off, this time they linger. It probably has something to do with the extended hours she and Miss Grant have been putting in at the office. She's so _tired_.

She bites her lip as she considers a quick stop at the place that serves as her greatest guilty pleasure. She calculates the time it'll take for Miss Grant's order to be prepared. She has time - as long as the shop isn't too busy.

She checks in at the restaurant first just to be sure that the order wasn't prepared more quickly than anticipated. The knot in her chest eases when Sam, the man always working behind the counter, confirms that it'll be at least another fifteen minutes.

There's a bounce to her step as she exits the restaurant and crosses the street.

Kara tells herself it's not that she's relieved to be away from her boss, but she knows that's a lie. As much as she respects and admires what her boss has achieved, she doesn't like being treated so poorly.

Such thoughts fade away when she catches sight of the bright red sign.

 _Wild Cherry's Candy Emporium_ , it reads.

A tired smile tugs at her lips as she approaches the glass doors, and the smile dips when she sees the place is as busy as usual.

She considers the time again, but her back straightens after a moment. Miss Grant can wait an extra few minutes for her meal. Kara _deserves_ a treat after her crappy week.

Kara ignores that fact that bad days bring her in here far more often than not.

Though she's long been considered an adult, she very much feels like the proverbial child in _this_ candy store. Just being in the shop is brightening her mood, and she hums to herself as she considers a few selections.

Time is still limited, so she grabs some cordials and chocolate covered peanuts before moving to take her place in line.

The line seems interminably long, but she catches sight of a familiar face behind the counter. Her heart speeds up a little. Kara has visited the candy store enough that she doesn't need to look at the shiny red name tag pinned over the left pocket of the white button-up shirt.

The auburn haired woman's smile is polite and professional as she handles some teen-aged customers, and Kara worries that maybe Alex is overworked too.

They take longer than Alex likes. Kara can tell by the thin lines around her mouth and between her slightly furrowed brows, but she remains professional.

Kara admires this trait. She reminds herself that she's lucky in the fact that she only has to deal with Miss Grant.

The line finally begins to move again.

The customers are chatty for some reason today, and anxiety starts to build in Kara's chest the longer it takes. There's still three people in front of her, and her fifteen minutes are nearly up.

Just as she's mournfully considering putting her items back, Alex gestures to a man on the side. He steps to the extra register with a smile, and just like that Kara's next in line.

Kara's mood change is so swift that she feels exhausted again, and it takes her a moment to realize that Alex is waiting patiently for her to step forward.

"Hey, Kara," Alex greets cheerfully. Her face is open and warm, the smile bigger than Kara's used to being greeted with.

"H-hey," Kara stammers out when their fingers brush as she hands over her candy.

She's jittery and Alex reads her mood easily, swiftly ringing up her purchases and announcing the total.

Kara fumbles with her small wallet to tug out a ten-dollar bill.

A moment later Alex is handing over the bag of candy and her change. The soft way she looks at Kara is distracting.

"Here's your change," Alex prompts.

Kara reaches out automatically, slightly embarrassed that she's left Alex waiting even a second.

"Thank you, I love you," she blurts out.

She freezes as she's handed the bag and change, and she can feel fire in her cheeks.

 _Oh my god_.

She's _mortified_ and she wishes that the ground would just open and up and swallow her whole so she wouldn't have to face Alex. She's tempted to run out of the store and never return, but Alex still hasn't let go of the bag.

She looks up, and Alex's smile is still warm and open.

"Hey, you should at least let me _buy_ you some candy before saying that." There's a quick wink flashed in Kara's direction, and though Kara's still embarrassed, she laughs.

"I'm sorry! It's been a rough week and I'm tired and... I-you, just okay thanks I'm going now."

Alex seems like she might want to say something else, so Kara ducks her head down and flees as quickly as possible. She hurries back to the restaurant to pick up Miss Grant's order, and it isn't until she's in the elevator at the CatCo building that she realizes that Alex had actually _flirted_ with her.

Her blush is back, but she's also smiling. She drops off her own food and candy at her desk before proceeding to her boss's office.

"What are you so happy about?" Miss Grant asks as she enters the large office space.

"Oh, I-"

Cat Grant waves a hand in the air flippantly to cut her off. "Oh, I don't actually _care_ Kiera. You're late."

Kara bites her lip and doesn't say anything, instead silently presenting her boss's food.

Miss Grant makes a displeased noise in her throat. Kara ignores it. Despite Miss Grant's usual bad mood, there's a bubble of happiness in Kara's chest that even she can't burst.

* * *

Kara doesn't go back to the candy shop over the next few days, but that's normal. When she does make it back, she's disappointed to see that Alex isn't working. She's had a lot of time to think about the exchange.

Alex has always been sweet, but as Kara thinks back she realizes that Alex's smile has always been just a little bit bigger for _her_. At least, she thinks so.

She _could_ be incredibly wrong about the entire situation - and it wouldn't be the first time. Still, Kara finds herself smiling to herself about the small moment.

As she pulls out her wallet to pay for her order, a soft hand lands on hers.

"Hey, let me get that for you."

Kara's heart is pounding and her hand is still tingling where Alex touched it. Her mouth is dry, and her tongue darts out to try and moisten her lips. She's not ready for this moment, even though she thought she'd prepared herself.

"Oh, I, um - I didn't know you were working today." She reaches up to fiddle with her glasses nervously as Alex rings up her order. She _still_ doesn't understand how the owner Hank has disappeared from behind the register and has been replaced with Alex.

"I had to start my shift late." Alex is smiling at her and Kara has to try very hard to focus. Alex's hands are resting on the counter as she leans her weight on them, and the subtle shift of muscles in her forearms makes Kara lose her train of thought.

She makes a noncommittal sound in her throat.

"So," Alex continues, "are you gonna let me buy that for you?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Kara knows she's blushing again, and she shifts her weight back from foot to foot as her stomach churns. She's excited and scared and - Alex is so breathtakingly distracting when she smiles.

"I know, but since you kind of jumped the gun on me last time. I have a lot of catching up to do."

Kara laughs, and it's giddy and maybe bordering on frantic because _Alex can't possibly still be flirting with her_ , but Alex's gaze is steady even though there are people waiting behind Kara.

"Okay," Kara finds herself saying. She doesn't let herself think about what this could be, she just accepts the gesture for...whatever it is.

She doesn't think she's imagining things when Alex hands her the small bag and seems to intentionally brush their hands together.

There's something there when Alex looks at her, but Kara's too embarrassed to try and figure out what it is. She avoids meeting the gaze of anyone who's been waiting behind her, though she thinks she hears a low whistle.

She's almost to the door when she glances back.

Alex is watching her, and she seems a little sad. She turns away when she notices she has Kara's attention, and when she smiles at the next customer it looks forced.

Kara is clutching the small bag of chocolate covered pretzels to her chest. It dawns on her that she's missed a chance, a very obvious chance, that Alex has laid out for her.

She wants to go back up to Alex and talk about...something, anything, but she's due back at work.

* * *

"It was a nice try, Miss Danvers."

Alex frowns down at the candy dispenser she's refilling. Hank means well, but the effort has about much weight as her dad telling her the same thing after a bad softball game.

"It was stupid," she mumbles.

"What was that?"

She stops what she's doing to look up and offer her boss a sheepish smile. Though she's worked here for several months now, she's still not used to the disparity of Hank's rather stern demeanor and his ownership of the gaily decorated candy shop.

"Nothing, I just," she shrugs rather than continues speaking. She's said enough for today.

She should have taken the hint the other day when Kara walked out in a hurry, but Alex had somehow thought that had more to do with work than the light flirting.

Alex turns away from the container of sour candy and picks up a cloth to start wiping at some of the glass dispensers.

After today it's clear that she's just been making a fool of herself. She's certain that rather than putting Kara at ease, she's transformed their easy rapport into something awkward and uncomfortable. She was trying to be _charming_ , dammit.

"Now I'm just like that creep Max who comes in every Tuesday," she grumbles under her breath.

The bell jingles above the front door and Alex frowns - they're _technically_ open, but no one ever comes in this late.

"Oh." She should say something else, but the sight of Kara nervously fidgeting with her blue cardigan is not close to anything Alex's been expecting.

"I'm going to go do inventory," Hank announces before slipping out of sight.

Hank just did inventory this morning, and Alex isn't sure if she's happy or upset to see him go. She sighs internally and decides to bite the bullet. She sets her cleaning cloth down and tucks her fingers in the back pockets of her slacks.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"I really do love you," Kara blurts out.

Alex knows her mouth is open and she really shouldn't stare, but Kara's turning really red and she's feeling a little stunned herself.

"Um, well, okay," She reaches up a hand to move some hair out of her face. She's trying to process the non sequitur and she realizes that maybe she hasn't screwed things up after all.

"Oh my god I didn't mean that! I mean, I really like you, and oh my god I'm just going to," Kara turns as if to run right out the front door again.

Alex is glad the place is empty as she rushes and just manages to beat Kara to the front door. "Hey! Hey, wait hold on a second, okay?"

Her hands are up in a placating gesture and she keeps her voice soft. Her heart is pounding in her chest but she can't stop smiling. All she needs if for Kara to actually _look_ at her and maybe exchange a few semi-coherent words.

Kara stops walking, and at least there's that.

"Kara, I look forward to when you come into the shop, and I'll admit that _maybe_ I've saved some of your favorite chocolate covered peanuts a few times and-" Alex takes a deep breath, and she's encouraged when Kara looks up. "I really like you, Kara."

It takes a few beats for her words to sink in, but then a slow smile grows on Kara's face.

"What time do you get off?" she asks.

Alex is breathless when their eyes meet, because Kara's eyes are sparkling and they make her forget that anything exists outside of the tiny space between them.

"Twenty minutes?"

Kara's face must be hurting from smiling because Alex's is, but neither of them seem able to stop.

"I know a great Chinese place that stays open late," Kara offers.

"Great." Alex knows there's things she's supposed to be doing, but she has her priorities.

"There's just one thing; since we're already doing things out of order…"

Kara doesn't seem to mind when she stops speaking, but it might have something to do with the fact that the kiss they're sharing is soft and sweet and better than any candy she's ever tasted.


End file.
